


Dead Leaves

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [17]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leaf piles, October Prompt Challenge, and Ruining the Leaf Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Sometimes a pile of leaves is just too tempting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17. I remember having so much fun with this as a kid, so I couldn't resist our favorite couple having fun with the activity.
> 
> Thank you to all who leave comments and kudos. *insert some creative thank you here*

A massive pile of leaves sat in the backyard of their New York home, pristine and perfect, just waiting to be picked up.

Peggy smiled, thinking back to when Michael and her would be assigned the job of raking the backyard, but they would never get it done because as soon as the pile was big enough, they would go piling into it, spreading the leaves all over the yard again.

She pulled on a sweater to protect her from the chill, heading outside to look for Daniel. She there was no sign of him, only the rake leaning against the house, so she wandered closer to the pile, fully immersing herself in memories of Michael and her.

“I swear, if you jump in there and ruin it, I won't be the one cleaning it again.”

She whirled around, seeing Daniel emerge from the garage with trash bags, making his way over to her with a smirk.

“I was thinking about when I used to do that with my brother, but I was not planning on jumping in currently.” She chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist as they faced the pile.

He hummed. “Too bad. That would have been a sight to see.” He kissed her temple, meeting her outstretched arm with one of his own around her shoulders.

“Even if it meant having to rake the leaves up again?” She taunted.

“Well, I still wouldn’t be the one cleaning them up, but I reiterate, the sight of you leaping into a pile of leaves would be fun to see.”

“It could still happen, you know.” She purred as they turned to face each other, sliding her cold hands up his chest and to his warm neck, watching as he hissed, but didn’t move her hands away.

“And how exactly would that happen?” He raised an eyebrow, daring her, and she took the challenge.

She smiled smugly, wrapping her arms fully around his neck before falling sideways, trusting her weight to pull him off balance and let him tumble with her into the cushion of leaves.

They were laughing before they hit the pile, sending a heap of leaves into the air which settled on top of them, covering them from head to toe.

Quickly, she straddled him, resting her elbows on his chest and propping her chin up so that she could stare down at him. “Exactly like that.” She cheeked, leaves still fluttering down around them.

He laughed, admiring the woman on top of him with leaves in her hair and covering her clothes, a pink flush appearing on her cheeks and the tips of her ears turning red from the cold. He pulled her down for a kiss, taking his turn to rest his cold fingers on her neck which made her yelp, but she quickly forgot all about it, relaxing into his kiss instead.

He couldn’t imagine any place better.


End file.
